When traveling internationally, a traveler is typically required to obtain currency native to a destination location. For example, when traveling from Japan to the United States, a traveler will purchase or withdraw United States currency (e.g., USD) upon arrival in the United States. However, exchange rates for foreign currencies are highly variable and premiums associated with obtaining domestic currencies can fluctuate. Therefore, there is a need to secure a predetermined exchange rate for foreign currencies over a period of time.